


The New Washington

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Martha loves animals, Washington doesn’t like animals, everything is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Martha brings a new member into the family.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The New Washington

Washington rises out of bed with a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes as he made his waylay of his bedroom, down the dim hallway to the stairs as he went downs as he was sure his dear wife was already awake and in the kitchen. The former President yawned tiredly, rubbing his face tiredly as he made his way into the kitchen and pour himself some coffee. A perfectly lazy Sunday morning, what more could he need to relax for the day? Rubbing his eyes one last time, he turned to look out the window with a smile before looking down at the tile floor to see two eyes looking back at him...

Silence...

**_”MARTHA!!!!!!”_ **

The house shook with Washington’s loud cries, waking half of the quiet neighbourhood. Within seconds, Martha came into the kitchen with a yawn, still in her dressing gown as she looked at her husband, completely unfazed, “Yes, George?”

”What’s that?” The man gestures to the creature that hopped onto the counter, glaring up at him as he sneered back. Martha grinned, clapping her hands excitedly as she made her way over and tickled the creature’s chin as he purred delightedly.

”It’s a cat,” she replied, smiling warmly at the ginger coloured tomcat who looked up at her with warm, green eyes with affection before glaring back at Washington.

”A cat? Why do we have cat?!” Washington exclaimed, shaking his head in dismay as Martha chirped,

”Well, all our son’s are grown and moved out as they started their own families. He was lonely and hungry in the streets, we connected, I couldn’t just leave him there,” she replied as she cradled the being into her arms as the tomcat snuggled into her chest with a rather snuggled look in his eyes. Washington was not pleased. “I took him to the vet and then took home after shopping at the pet store!” 

“Without telling me?” Washington crosses his arms as his brows furrowed, Martha gaze at him with pleading eyes as Washington sighs heavily. “You know I hate animals.”

”I know, but George, look at him,” Martha held up the cat as the tomcat looked at him with a steely gaze. “Isn’t he precious?”

”He looks like he wants to murder me,” Washington growled as the cat hissed back, Martha sighs and pleaded,

”Please..? For me?” 

She she looked so young and fragile, Washington and the cat looked at her for a moment before looking at each other as they sighed in comedical unison as the agreed. “If it makes you happy, my dear.” Washington spoked on both their behalf’s as the cat seemingly nodded as he snuggled into his mistress, chest.

”Oh thank you,” Martha joyfully exclaimed as she embraced the cat and kissed her husband’s lips before leaning on his shoulder. Washington smiled at the her but immediately sneered at the cat as it flared back at him.

”What did you name him?” He quietly said, trying not to hiss as Martha cheerfully replied,

”Let’s name him after Alexander... Little Hamilton!”

”I’m sure he’ll be pleased,” Washington grumbled as Martha hummed joyfully as she swayed her Little Hamilton around. 

Little Hamilton Washington... welcome to the family.

* * *

Turns out Little Hamilton really takes after his given namesake, he is snappy, grumpy, hisses at people besides all the women and children in the Washington clan. He has also taken a huge liking in Eliza as often when The Hamilton’s visited, the first time Little Hamilton saw Eliza, he immediately curled in her laps and refused Alexander to even touch her by snapping and clawing at him. Alexander wasn’t fond of the cat and the cat wasn’t fond of him, Eliza was now the object of affection in both parties as she was either being clinched onto by her husband or being snuggled by the cat. As adorable it was, it was concerning as Washington and Martha wondered if this was even a good idea. 

“I think they are going to start a war, judging by the looks they are giving to each other,” Washington muttered under his breathe as he noted his son and pet glaring daggers at each other while Eliza held the cat in her embrace. Martha looked thoughtful before smiling big. “I don’t like the look you are giving me...”

”Oh, you’ll see,” She snickered as Washington sighs heavily, he was going to regret this.

* * *

“You brought another cat?” Washington sighs, rubbing his temples as he was in the same position before a week later as he was standing by the counter and a white cat was sitting on it with a curious look in her blue eyes. Martha smiles cheekily as she replied,

”I thought Little Hamilton needed a friend, George,” she said as she lifted the cat into her arms and placed her into Washington’s embrace, who snuggled into him with a gentle purr. “Meet Little Eliza!”

”You named her after Eliza?” Washington sighs but soon warmed up as the cat gaze at him with a loving purr, he felt his heart swelling with love as he looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well... I guess the name is fitting, she seems rather sweet.”

Washington chuckled and knelt down to let her wander for bit. Little Eliza went under the dining table where Little Hamilton was napping, gazing at him with curiosity, she slowly went over and nuzzled her nose into his as he then worked up in surprise. Little Hamilton blinked, observing the friendly female for a moment before rising up on his pawns and circled around her as if he was making sure she was real before meeting her face to face. Little Eliza looked more nervous now however, she calmed down and welcome his tender touch as he gently licked her face as if he was giving her kisses before tackling her playfully as the two cats played together joyfully. 

Martha and Washington were on their knees, looking down with big grins as they knew a new friendship has formed between their pets, knowing that their names were very fitting. However as Washington continued to smile, it slowly fell as he remembered his son and daughter-in-law were having another baby...

”Is... Little Eliza capable on having kittens?” He stammered Martha sighs blissfully,

”Yes!” She said, a hand on her heart as she looked upon the horizons dreamily. “We are going to have kitten grandbabies.”

Washington groaned, rubbing his eyes as he muttered, “Of course...”

And they did... nine in total. Little Hamilton and Little Eliza we’re proud parents. Martha was a proud grandma. Washington was a stressed grandpa.

Everything was fine.


End file.
